Sunrise
by KLOO
Summary: This is a Maximum ride and Twighlight cross over. The flock and the cullens meet, but sadly, Max is very badly hurt by an eraser, and everyone has to decide whether or not to turn her into a vampire. Lots of FAX and edward/Bella. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys

Hey you guys! Max here! At the moment my flock and I happen to be flying away from some things who made the mistake of almost killing us. Yep, you heard me right. They were these beautiful monsters with golden eyes! Strange much? Um, yah you may say so, but when you've lived in my shoes for a few years, you would understand why I wasn't that surprised. I mean it was probably just some another one of the school's creations.

I mean who knows what the school is up to now! And I thought that they couldn't get much worse! I guess I shouldn't have thought that. Isn't it supposed to bring bad luck or something? Any way, I guess it did judging by the things that were chasing us right now!

And may I add, they are VERY fast things to. They were running after us. I soon decided to use my awesomely cool super speed. "All right you guys," I ordered, "hang on to each other! I'm going to get us out of here!" The whole flock held hands as I zipped through the forest. I must admit, the feeling of Fang holding my hand did feel _very_ nice. _No, bad max_. I couldn't think of Fang that way. I mean it's not like I lov… "Max! watch out for the tree!" Fang's voice was the last thing that I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY YOU GUYS

**HEY YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR TWIGHLIGHT ******

When I regained consciousness, I looked up to see slightly hazy heads above me. Suddenly a beautiful voice penetrated through my foggy state "I think she has woken up!" The voice was the coolest thing I'd ever heard, and if you had heard it before as well I'm swear you'd have agreed with me. It sounded like a ring of silver bells mixed with velvet and honey. Yeah I know I sound cheesy right now, but I'm not joking.

Soon I realized that the voice was coming from a beautiful girl. She had clear velvety white skin with perfect lips and silky dark hair and… GOLDEN EYES! "Get away from me!" I growled at her. The picture perfect male standing next to her growled and almost lunged at me. But the girl restrained him. "Edward, calm down. She wasn't going to hurt me. Of all people you should know that!" The girl said soothingly, and kissed him softly. He seemed to calm down a bit, but he was still a bit tense.

"Now" said the girl in her bell like voice, "Tell us a little bit about you"

"Not a chance!" I declared, feeling very proud of myself for standing up to these strange creatures.

"Edward, could you please explain for me, I'm confused."

The one named Edward explained thing to her so fast it was impossible to hear exactly what they were saying. Sometimes the girl said things like "ah" or "that explains it" until the Edward was done talking.

So the guy was a mind reader huh? Just swell!

"Don't worry" the girl said "I would not hurt your flock."

"Funny," I said "because moments ago you attacked us!"

"Yes, I'm sorry. We can't exactly help that. We were hunting and thought that you were birds. Luckily I was able to snap out of it just in time.

"Yeah… _sure_" I said sarcastically, and then realized something very important.

"Where is my flock?!" I screamed.

This time the boy spoke. "They are inside our house. We had to explain every thing to them. I'm sure your little mind reader will tell you every thing." He grimaced.

"What," I taunted "Afraid of sharing your little secret?"

"First of all, yes there are certain consequences to sharing such things and second, you didn't seem so exited about sharing your secret either,"

Darn it! He had a point there.

Edward chuckled "Yes I do believe I did." He said.

Then the girl spoke "let's bring you back to your flock." She said, and with that began to walk away. And of course I followed the two, because, well, I didn't have any other choice. I _had _to see the flock.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

MAX'S POV

MAX'S POV

When I got to their house I gawked. It was the largest thing I had ever seen. It

was huge and white, with a trillion windows. I soon recovered myself from shock and

put on my poker face. "Nice place" I commented dryly. "Yep! It was built over one

hundred years ago" The girl (who claimed to be called Bella) declared.

When we got inside I rushed over to my flock and gave them each a hug (except

for Fang. Things have been kind of awkward for us lately.) "I was worried about you

guys" I said. Then I turned to Bella "I was wondering if you could maybe explain all

this?" Bella just nodded and motioned for me to sit, even though she remained standing.

"It's a long story." She warned. I nodded coolly at her "I think I can handle it."

"Let's hope so." Edward muttered so quietly that I couldn't hear the rest of what I was saying.

Bella finally finished telling her and Edward's story. I was astounded. I had never

heard of anything like them that hadn't come from the school. "So you are vegetarian

Vampires." I said slowly. "Uh huh." I swayed a bit but remained calm. I could handle

this. I was maximum ride, right? Just then the voice popped into my head.

**Max! You should stay with them for a while!**

**You would be completely safe with them defending**

**you and you know it! Face it; they are a bit more powerful than you.**

One thing that you should be aware of is that I don't really love it when people

say other People (or vampires) are more powerful than me. It just gets on my nerves, you

know? _Max _Angel's voice popped into my head _you know that the voice it right! Even if_

_he wasn't right, it would still be nice to just stay in one place for a while! We need to _

_unwind Max. It's the best for all of us._

_Oh well _ I sighed _I guess we can stay here for a little while._

I announced this to the flock, and soon everyone was cheering. Well except for

Fang. Fang was gazing at the beautifulBella, who was gazing at the beautiful Edward,

who was gazing back at her.

_grrrrrrrr…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, thanks for reading

**Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy. Don't worry there will be more of a plat as the story moves on!**

I can't believe that Fang could fall for Bella so quickly! I mean I guess that she was kind,

powerful, beautiful, and really cool, but still! I mean they didn't even know each other for

more than a day! Seriously, I didn't think that Fang would fall for a… vampire.

I know what you're thinking. I am so not jealous though. I just get a little um ... Over

protective when it comes to the flock. If it was Gazzy I would do the same… right?

**Max you aren't fooling any one! You know that you love him!**

_I so don't! and even if I did it wouldn't be any on you're business!_

**Max I share your thoughts for cryin' out loud! Of course it's my business!**

_Humph…_

**I new I would win this argument.**

_I didn't say that you won!_

Silence…

Arghh! I hate it when the voice does that. But not more than I hate Fang staring at Bella

like she's the sun on a cold day. (yeah I know that sounded weird, but my emotional state

is not exactly ship shape today.) I hope he doesn't go too far with her. He's mine!! I

mean, like a brother you know?

Who am I fooling, I do love him! The voice was right. But that doesn't make any

difference about how he feels about me, right? sigh The drama's of being a teen mutant

(insert dramatic face)

Just then I heard voices outside my bedroom door. ( the Cullen's got beds for us by the

way) It was Fang and Iggy.

"She is SOOOO hot!"

"I know! It sucks that she is already with that Edward guy."

"Yeah, he's pretty hard to compete with."

"We should make a plan, to try and win her over, ya' know?"

"Dude! That is perfect!"

"May the best mutant win!"

chuckles

Oh my god! Fang AND Iggy fell for her. She must be irresistible. I have no chances! I

can't believe this! I sank down on my bed and

cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up in the morning I scrambled out of bed and dressed myself

**Sorry if this story isn't that great. I am a pretty young person, so writing a story is hard for me.**

When I woke up in the morning I scrambled out of bed and dressed myself. A delicious

smell was coming from downstairs. I followed it to the kitchen where Iggy was laying out

waffles. But that's not all, _fang _was helping him. Yah you heard me right.

"What's all this about?" I asked

"Um, we just thought it would be nice for Bella and Edward to get there sleep, and not

worry about providing for us." Since when was Fang that considerate, and talkative?

"You do know that they don't sleep right?"

"Oh, well than they still should relax."

"Whatever." I turned and walked away. Hey, I'm a bit touchy in the mornings, you know?

I decided that I was going to go and find Bella and talk to her, the rest of my company

was just making me mad. After letting Bella and Edward explained their story I realized

that they weren't evil and we became friends. I searched around there yard until I found

the place where they said they would be.

It was a cute little cottage, just perfect for them. I looked like it had popped out of a fairy

tale book.

I slowly opened the door and walked in. I walked upstairs looking through the house for

my new friends. I opened a door and peaked in.

I felt my cheeks redden. I had just walked into a make out session between Edward and

Bella. Oops! They were looking at me, still as rabbits who were being caught in the act of stealing a carrot.

"Sorry" I said.

"Oh it's all right, just know that next time we will come out when we are ready."

"Okay" I said,

Bella and Edward sprang off of each other and went to there closet to change out of there night wear.

I waited impatiently down in their living room, until they came down stairs. Once again I was breathless from their beauty. Boy were they lucky that they were so good looking!

We walked over to the main house, where the rest of the Cullens normally stayed. They were out on vacation for anyone who wants to know. Jacob and Renesmee where out on their honey moon.

When we got there we walked into the kitchen where Fang and Iggy were enjoying there waffles.

"Oh, hey Bella." Iggy said with a mouthful of waffles.

"Hey you guys," Bella trilled in her beautiful voice. "That was nice of you to make breakfast!"

Fang and Iggy exchanged happy glances.

"Well, we couldn't help it."

"We felt we had to return your hospitality."

"Well thanks" Edward said "We normally don't have to cook much, I don't think that we would be that good at cooking human food."

"Except for eggs." Bella turned around to wink at Edward, who kissed her softly. They

Obviously had some inside joke or something.

Fang looked somewhat disappointed. I on the other hand was fuming with anger. How

dare he like Bella!

"Max, what's wrong? You seem sort of hot." Bella worried.

"I think that I just need to rest for a while." I said.

"Alright than, Edward and I are going to make up our hunting trip."

"Yes, It's getting difficult not to eat you all. It is not a pleasant feeling to breathe in your

scents. It burns our throats."

"Oh, um okay. We will just wait at the house." I said.

"Thanks Max, we will be back soon, after we bag a few mountain lions." Bella called

over her shoulder.

"Okay!" I called back, and went up to my room for a nice warm shower.


	6. Chapter 6

SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE

**SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE. I MY COMPUTER WAS DOWN. ******

I went up to my room. I needed to shower and fast! When I finally got into the shower I

sighed. Warm water never fails to comfort me. I was glad for the water streaming down

my face that disguised my tears. Ugh! Why was I so upset about fang! I needed to think

for a while.

If only I was as beautiful, and powerful as Bella is! Maybe then Fang would think about

me in that sort of way.

After I got out of the shower I ran a comb through my messy hair (which has been

strongly resembling a rats nest lately). The comb broke and I had to find an alternative

brush. Gosh, things are just not going my way!

I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room. I nearly jumped out of my

genetically messed up skin when I saw that Fang was in my room.

"hey" he said

.

"what is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all."

"I'm fine! Never been better." I snapped at him.

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

"Now could you get your butt out of my room!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

He ducked, but slowly retreated out of my room, cause' everyone knows not to mess with

max almighty.

I needed to get some fresh air. I threw on some clothes and flew out of my window.

I was about 10 miles from the house when a hand smothered my mouth. I looked behind

me and saw about 50 erasers surrounding me . I've got two words for you.

DEAD MEAT


	7. Chapter 7

AN- I'm not going to update until I get 5 more reviews

AN- I'm not going to update until I get 5 more reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey u guys! thanks 4 being so patient! When I saw that u had reviewed 5 times I wrote the chapter. But guess what! My computer said that I couldn't download i†. So instead decided to edited one of my documents from before and made it look like this! :) Enjoy the Chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum ride!

I tried to fight. I swear I did! I mean, it's not like I _want _to die. Think about it this way. If

50 giant wolfy things are fighting against you in the middle of some forest, it's pretty hard to _not_ die. I dealt out a

bunch of round house kicks and jabs to the stomach, but It wasn't enough. Soon I was

nearly dead, bleeding on the cold, dirty ground. Pretty picture huh? Maybe if you're an eraser and get pleasure from pain.

The erasers imprisoned me in some dog cage. Of course one of the erasers must have been feeling

sympathetic, so it was a _large _dog cage. Nice right?

So there I lay. To weak to survive, get out, or even scream for help. It's not really

a good feeling, you know? Suddenly I heard a chorus of growls and a bunch of screeching. I was

to tired to even bother and open my eyes. Only a couple seconds afterward there was silence. I lay in my nice little

cage, fighting the darkness that was closing down upon me. I was to weak to be able to

hold it's weight. The least I could do was slow it down.

I heard voices conversing all around me, all very worried. They were familiar voices to...

I thought.

"We can't do that!" One melodic voice wailed. " We can't let it ruin her life!"

"But Edward! We've got to! She's dying!"

"I think the flock should make that decision." A warm, husky voice declared. _fang!_

My heart was filled with relief. _He_ was here. He would make the right choice.

"Alright, which should we do then?" A bell- like voice inquired.

"We have decided to make her vampire."

I would have gasped... If I could have. So that's what they were talking about! I didn't know

what to think. Should I be happy? Sad? My confused thoughts were interrupted with a

chilling slash of pain. The coldness however, soon not a problem.

In fact, I wished for the cold. I felt like I was burning myself alive. Not exactly a

good feeling! It was worse than anything I had ever been through. I'd love to be in the

school right now, being experimented on. Compared to this, that would be the most

comforting thing in the world.

The fire was spreading quickly throughout my body. It was like a forest fire,

spreading everywhere unstoppably. The pain worsened. If that was possible. My heart

and the fire were fighting, trying to see who could hold out the longest. finally the pain

began to slowly back off. Sort of like what people do when I'm really pissed. My heart

beat began to slow, and soon, It was all gone. The heart beat, the fire, everything.

And then... I opened my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

AND I OPENED MY EYES…

I looked all around me. Everything was so new! I could smell everything! The

squirrels in the trees, and the warm blood coursing through them: The lilac

and honey fragrance that Bella and Edward smelled of. Even the grass

smelled incredibly fresh. You could also smell the pollution in the air. Yuck!

As I soaked up all the sights around me and gasped, causing all of the smells

around me to whistle through my throat. It tickled! I looked over to Edward and

Bella, who of course looked even_ more _beautiful with my new eyes.

Then realized something very important was missing, _fang!_ Were was he? Come to

think of it, were was the flock? I turned to Edward and Bella.

"Were is the flock!" I demanded in a velvety soft voice. It shocked me, but I quickly

recovered.

"You might not be able to see them for a while. it's to dangerous." Bella said sadly, in

a voice so quiet that I probably wouldn't have been able to hear it while I was still

98% human.

"_What_! I'd rather be dead! I'm there leader, I _need to be with them!_

"I'm sorry Max, but it's just to dangerous! Your a vampire now." Bella tried to

console me.

"Just let me hunt first. Then maybe I could try and see them." I said

stubbornly.

"Okay." Bella sighed.

I had been holding my breathe the whole time, and I finally sighed out a deep

breathe of relief. The feeling soothed me.

The vampires and I went out to hunt. I took a deep breathe as Edward had

instructed me. I could smell everything from the smell of his breathe to the birds

circling above the trees. I could also smell a huge animal stalking through the forest.

"What do I do now?" I asked Edward.

"Just let your instincts take over." he said simply.

I immediately spread out my wings (AN: **yes she does still have them**) and

rocketed forward. until I was face to face to face with the birds. I took the top

position and dived down towards them. It didn't take long before they were dead,

drained of blood. What can I say? I'm a bird of prey. Bird girl is what they call me.

Well Vampire-bird girl. But still. I whooshed down.

"so" I began "am I ready?"

"I think you are." Bella said, and led me to where my flock awaited.

HEY YOU GUYS. I JUST WANT TO TELL U TO REVIEW! I ALSO WANT TO TELL U THAT THERE WILL BE MORE FAX SOON!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey u guys. I hoped you liked the last chapter. Enjoy! P.S : FAX is on it's way!**

**discliamer:**

**christmas list**

**-ipod**

**-cell phone**

**maximum ride **

**Santa: sorry, no maximum ride for you little girl**

**Me: what!**

**Santa: you heard me**

**Me: your not a jolly old man! your an just a fat meany!**

**Santa: I hate my job.**

The sight of my flock made me sigh with relief. _They_ were my heart now, and without them my life could not be. That was the reason that I was so anxious right now. What if I slipped up and made a breakfast out of them? After all I _am _abird of prey.

I had to walk a little further before _they _could see _me_. I hoped that fang-( um, I mean my flock) would find me beautiful. Maybe I would be just as beautiful as Bella! I looked down at my hands. They were the same luminous white as hers.

I was getting nearer and nearer to them. To the point were I had to hold my breath. (which let me tell you, feels very strange). And finally to the point where I was face to face with them. I was amazed as I looked at each of them. I could see each plane of Fang's chest, and each curly lock of Nudges hair (I could count them in a second to!) I could see all of them in a new way now! And let me tell you, he looked hot! You know, compared to a vampire everyone is hot! right?

Finally everyone recovered from their state of shock and began to make attempts of speaking.

"you are..."

"You're so..."

"you look..."

"Different." I finished for them in my soft voice.

"More like beautiful" Fang said, in a voice that I wouldn't have been able to hear normally. I was so glad that I couldn't blush right now! His words nearly made me melt with relief. He did think I was beautiful now! "I'm sorry that this had to happen, but I am still the same person." I sighed, taking in a breath of air. Surprisingly it wasn't to painful. In fact it wasn't painful at all. " just glad that your alright!" Fang exclaimed.

Wow! Fang was suddenly speaking! What was it, like 5 words? Maybe he'll actually start speaking in sentences! nah.

I quickly whipped my head around, to see if the erasers wanted another piece of me. I noticed that Bella and Edward weren't there any more. Maybe they just wanted to give the flock some privacy, you know bonding time. Gosh, Bella and Edward were just so courteous. Something that I will probably never be, but hey, sarcasm's a good trait to have to. Right?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small _poof_ing noise. A putrid smell slowly drifted into my nostrils. "Gazzy!" Every one shouted. "sorry you guys!" Gazzy murmured, as a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

The flock and I caught up over what had happened before, hugged, chatted, fooled around, you know the whole enchilada. Soon I realized that everything had become darker. Not unseeable, but just more filled with purples and blues than it had been in the morning. This must be what night looked like in the eyes of a vampire, pretty cool, huh?

"Alright you guys! Time to hit the sack!" I called out, my bell-voice rang loud and clear throughout the meadow in which the kids had been playing. There was the regular chorus of sighs and " I'm not tired yet"'s from the younger kids.

I realized that I did not have the ability to hit the sack, part of the vampire package. You get the good and you get the bad. But then again, maybe it didn't have to be a bad thing. "I'll take watch!" I announced to the kids, who were now trudging up the stairs to the door.

As I was sitting in my lawn chair in the front, on watch, I noticed something strange. I could hear breathing, and it wasn't mine. I whipped around into a fighting stance. only to realize that It was Fang standing there. "God, you scared me!" I sighed. " Sorry." he said, and I could tell that he really meant it, despite the smirk that was planted on his face. "So...," I prompted " about my new found vampireness." He sighed "I don't care if your part vampire, frog, bird, even cow, the fact is that your still Max and I will always love you." I gasped, relishing his last 2 words. Slowly he leaned in, gently caressing my face with his hands...

**hope ya like it! remember reviews are GOLDEN! By the way, I need to know what max's power should be. remember that it has to have something to do with her and her personality. please tell your suggestion even if you think that it sucks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY U GUYS! I REALLY HOPE THAT U ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPPIE! I HAVE DECIDED BASED ON THE MAJORITY OF REVIEWS MAX'S POWER. ALSO I REALIZED IN THE REVIEWS THAT MANY PEOPLE WERE MAD AT FANG FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT U KNOW THAT THAT HE DOES NOT LOVE MAX JUST CAUSE SHES A BEAUTIMUS VAMP NOW. HE HAS ALWAYS LOVED HER. IM SORRY, BUT I LIVE 4 FAX!!!!**

_slowly he leaned in, gently caressing my face with his hands..._

_**************************************************************************************************_

His kiss was sweeter than anything I had ever tasted (chocolate included). I loved it almost as much as I loved him. ( and thats a lot). As my hands tangled in his hair I realized something. He was in love with Bella. It had been obvious! And now he was just playing with me! My lips froze against his.

He stepped back, his eyes filled with worry. At least it seemed that way. "What's wrong?" he whispered in the husky voice that I adored. I couldn't answer him, I could feel the rage boiling inside me like a pepsi bottle fizzing up. My vision began to turn red around the edges. It took all my strength not to lunge at his throat.

"You dirt bag!" I screamed, "The only reason you love me is because I'm beautiful now! You don't love me, you don't love anyone, the only thing that you care about is looks!" "Max, I love you, I have always loved you! Just let me prove it to you!" He pleaded. "No Fang I've had enough of all this!" I screamed, suddenley I became much to mad to speak.

I glared at him. Oh how I wish that a rock or tree or something like that could fall on him! Unexpectedly a Huge bolder up the hill began to tremble, and suddenly roll down the hill toward Fang. At that very moment a tree started to sway and fall toward Fang. Wait a second, that was sorta strange. Isn't that what I wanted? Hmmm... I made a mental note to get back to that later. I had a more important decision right now, to save Fang or let him be crushed. I would save him, after all I did love him even if he didn't love me.

In my hyper speed I got Fang out of the way just before the bolder and the tree hit him. The only problem was that the rock was still rolling toward the house. Uh oh. If only I could.... just then a huge mound of earth rose up in front of the boulder, blocking its path towards the house.

Wow! I stared at my hands in awe, I must have a new power. Like Bella had told me I now have my Vampire power. Now this is pretty awesome. If you look up freakishly powerful in the dictionary you will officially see my name and picture under it. I must have control of the elements or something.

My thoughts were interupted by the deep voice of Fang "What the _insert swear word of your choice here _was that!" I turned to him and smirked "looks like I have a new power." "so that was you sending all those things to smash me?" he said angrily. I chuckled nervously "ummmm.... yeah." He reached out to grab me but I was all ready speeding away from him. I don't care if I'm now all powerful, no messes with Fang. Exept, well me!

After running for a while I slowed down and ran back to the house. I was almost there when I walked into a warm solid object. Fang! I was going to kill him! But suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist and all thoughts of killing him immedietly vanished. "Listen Max," he said in his adorable voice, "I love you and I always have, why can't we be together then?" "because Fang you are in love with Bella. That's why!"

"Max, I was only doing that to see if you really loved me or not. Iggy said that it would make you jealous if you really loved me."

Oh my god! He said a sentence, just for me! I'm so touched, it was like fifteen words! That's really good for Fang!

"So you really didn't think all those things about Bella?"

"Nope."

"What about Iggy?"

"Well Iggy would."

I giggled, something not very normal for me. What can I say? Fang makes me be sorta weird sometimes.

All thoughts vanished from my head when Fang kissed me. And let me tell you, it was even better than the last one!


End file.
